


close

by weedsareplantstoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Deviates From Canon, Feels, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pining, Romance, Tsukishima is stupid, kagehina sideplot, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedsareplantstoo/pseuds/weedsareplantstoo
Summary: in which Tsukki is gay as hell, a major league drama queen, and the only person that has ever made him nervous in his life is Yamaguchi Tadashi.feedback is welcomed and appreciated :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	close

Tsukishima was more than well aware that he was being totally, absolutely, _without a doubt,_ 100% weird. 

Yamaguchi had always been his friend, his best friend, his only friend, so why was he suddenly hyper aware of the closeness they shared, of every move he made?

He tried not to make it painfully obvious, both to himself and to everyone else, but especially to Yamaguchi. He barely had any idea what was going on, he didn’t want Yamaguchi to read into his weirdness; get all emotional and somehow come up with something far from the truth. 

Or even worse, _actually_ come up with the truth.

But, while Yamaguchi was always so upfront and transparent about his emotions, or at least made it easy enough for him to be able to tell what he was thinking, Tsukishima was not so well versed. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong with him. But he knew it was different. He knew he didn’t hate it. He also knew that if he didn’t figure it out soon, it could lead to Yamaguchi not wanting to be around him anymore. 

Which he definitely did _not_ want. 

Especially when they were sitting there so peacefully together in the yard, on a bench during break. Side by side, so close that Tsukishima could feel the heat radiating off of the both of them, so close that he didn’t know where one’s started and the other began. 

Especially when Yamaguchi brushed his fingers against his upper arm, so lightly he could barely feel it, just above his elbow, and whispered, “Tsukki”

He swore his heart stopped. And he tried his hardest to hide the fact that his breath hitched, and his brain stopped working for a second, but it was getting more and more difficult to do that, too. 

He tried to swallow away the lump in his throat without alerting Yamaguchi, but he still didn’t trust his voice, so he settled for turning to meet his gaze. 

He’d never been so conflicted about the reality of Yamaguchi not looking his way, not meeting his eyes, than in that moment. 

On one hand, he was disappointed that he didn’t get to really see his face, to see himself reflected in Yamaguchi’s innocent eyes. To be close enough to count every freckle on his face. To see him looking up at him like he was the only person in the world. 

God he loved that look on his face. 

But on the other hand, he didn’t even want to know what his own face might look like, and something told him that it wasn’t exactly doing a great job of hiding how he felt in that moment. He was glad that Yamaguchi didn’t have to see that. 

But Yamaguchi also did have a really nice side profile. 

So instead of debating between himself, he followed Yamaguchi’s gaze to whatever he was talking about, and wasn’t at all surprised when he found Hinata and Kageyama at the end of it. 

“I’m giving it one more month.” Yamaguchi stated. “One more month and they’ll stop being so stupid.”

He knew what he was alluding to ; of course he did, he always did. But it also wasn’t hard to use the context clues. Everyone knew what was going on, even if they themselves didn’t yet. 

It showed in the way they walked so close together, a lot closer than previously, when their rivalry was at its peak. In the way that Hinata started to sleep on Kageyama’s lap when they were returning from games, and Kageyama more than let him, in fact he started to drape his arm around him in any way he could, in whatever position Hinata managed to get himself into. 

And it definitely showed in the way that they were so blatantly trying to touch each other at any given moment, especially in this instance when Hinata had him pinned to the ground under the guise of preparing him. 

“You have to be ready if someone comes at you like that, Kageyama! What if someone breaks your arm! And then they drag you away and kidnap you! Then we’d be out our top setter! Who will send me quick balls, Kageyama! HUH!!”

Kageyama doesn’t push him off, but Tsukki can hear him grumble something along the lines of, “You are the only person that would do that when I look so scary, anyone with some common sense wouldn’t dare, _dumbass Hinata.”_

He wondered if people saw that in him and Yamaguchi, deciding he wouldn’t really mind if they did. Maybe it would keep the girls in their year away from his friend. 

Yeah. Friend. 

“Well I don’t know if they’ll ever stop being _stupid_ , but I know what you mean.” He tried to sound as normal as possible, at least for when he was talking to Yamaguchi, a little snarky, but also with enough sincerity to let it get across that he also thought it was sweet. 

Yamaguchi smiled and hit his arm lightly, and Tsukki thought, _I would do or say anything for him to do that again._

But he didn’t mean to think that. 

“We should start heading back to class,” he carried on, trying to look for any way out of the situation he was in, but he knew he had to think of another excuse, any other excuse, when Yamaguchi looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

“There’s still a good 20 minutes left in break still, Tsukki. Are you feeling alright? You never want to go back early.” Yamaguchi went to press the back of his hand to his forehead, but before he could, Tsukki jumped up from the bench they were sitting on, and not very gracefully at that. 

“Fine,” he cleared his throat, because no matter how badly he wanted to keep his cool, he knew he was starting to blow his cover. “I’m fine. Just wanted to get a few pieces of homework done so I didn’t have to do them later.” 

_He lied straight through his teeth._

Yamaguchi still looked a little confused, but he believed him. And Tsukishima felt a little guilty for that. 

“Alright, if you say so.” 

Tsukishima tried to make the sigh of relief as quiet as he possibly could as Yamaguchi got up off of the bench, and gathered his own things. 

“Are we still going to walk back together?” Yamaguchi continued, and that was when Tsukishima knew, that he’d caught on, that _something_ was off. 

“Of course.” He’d tried to keep a straight face, but he hated that he made Yamaguchi feel even a tiny shred of insecurity. 

But whatever insecurity he had, he made it seem like it went away when he plastered that huge sunlight smile on his face, and Tsukki suddenly felt his stomach along with every other internal organ that he had. 

His brain went to mush, so he started to walk, and settled for nodding his head for Yamaguchi to follow him. He was more than happy to oblige, and practically bounced to his side. 

Their walks together were usually silent, especially when other people were around, but that didn’t stop Tsukishima from basking in Yamaguchi’s presence. 

And for a minute he tried to convince himself that it was enough. To have him like this, because he couldn’t have him any other way. He knew that. 

_He just had to accept it._

Tsukishima knew that something had changed, he didn’t know when or how or why-well, he knew why, Yamaguchi was his comfort. His home. He only felt at ease when he was next to him. 

But, he did know he had to get his shit together before Yamaguchi caught on. He didn’t want to lose that feeling. He didn’t want to lose him. 

He hoped, that even though they were going to the same class together, that the loss of proximity would be easier on his poor heart. 

It was only bad luck that it turns out it wasn’t. 

I guess they say distance only makes the heart grow fonder. 

As they separated Yamaguchi gave him a smile, one of those smiles that would make his legs turn into pudding and his stomach into a landmine. 

He nodded, which was the most he could do without passing out, and headed to his seat. It was only just one seat over and one seat behind Yamaguchi’s, which gave him the perfect view. 

By this time, other students were starting to file into the class, very slowly, but there were at least other people Tsukishima could try to distract himself from looking at Yamaguchi with. 

That was, until one of their classmates had walked up to Yamaguchi’s desk and started to make conversation with him. 

Yamaguchi was receptive enough, he was always better at talking to people than Tsukishima was, but seeing him talk to someone else was, strange to say the least. 

Yamaguchi was just so _likeable_ , so approachable, so it was no wonder that all the girls in their class liked to talk to him, even if it was just small talk. 

But Tsukki could tell that it wasn’t the same as when he was talking to _him_. He chalked this up to closeness and comfortability levels, the amount of years they’d been friends surpassed anyone that they’d met in high school. This was all it was, he told himself. 

He couldn’t help but be jealous, though, even if he’d never seen Yamaguchi’s eyes light up for anyone else but him. 

It scared him, but, also made him happy. Unbelievably happy. 

He took this chance while Yamaguchi was distracted to steal a good look at him. Pulling out his homework for that night, so it looked like he was busy with something, he finally felt safe to stare. 

Yamaguchi’s hair stuck up in different directions, and even though Tsukki was a bit of a neat freak himself, he found it endearing. It suited him, he thought. 

His freckles spattered all over his face but it was heaviest under his eyes, highlighting them and making them look even bigger than they were, glistening pools of brown, but they were brighter when Yamaguchi was talking to him, and looking at him-

But Tsukki tried not to get caught up in that. Admire from afar, he thought. That’s the best way to handle this. Figure out what changed that’s making you feel all weird, from afar. 

By ... staring at him. Yeah. That makes sense. 

Perfect and total sense. 

He let himself indulge in the beauty of Yamaguchi, just for a little while longer, he said. Just until you feel right on the inside. 

And that was when Yamaguchi tucked his tinted green hair behind his ear and _he smiled_ , and then Tsukishima felt his heart stop all over again. 

If he stopped breathing, and that was the last thing he saw before deaths gate, he would be happy, he thinks. 

It left a perfect view of his jaw and his nose, and for a brief second he thought of what it might be like to run his thumb over Yamaguchi’s jawline, to put his hand on his neck. Drag his finger from his chin to his ear-

And just for that brief second, he saw himself fitting in the slot of his perfectly slanted nose, like the space in front of Yamaguchi’s face was made for him. 

He allowed that fantasy. Just for a second. 

And then he looked at the girl in front of Yamaguchi, which was a mistake. She was so clearly trying to flirt with him. So painstakingly obviously. 

So he stared at her for awhile. Until she noticed. He wanted her to notice. Wanted her to feel the heatwaves radiating from his eyes. 

He didn’t know why he was doing this. Why he was telling her to back off with his face. Why he was ruining Yamaguchi’s chance with this seemingly nice, at least averagely attractive girl. 

Except he did know why. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself. Didn’t want it to be become a reality that he’d have to face, because he knew once he admitted it to himself, he wouldn’t be able to let go. 

Once she began to side glance at Tsukishima nervously, he stood up. She said goodbye to Yamaguchi as Tsukki headed to the bathroom. 

He needed space. 

He needed to not put Yamaguchi in this position, even if it was just in his head. 

Even if nobody else knew, he would. Yamaguchi would know the second he couldn’t keep up the facade anymore. 

Tsukki couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t lose him. His Tadashi. Even if it meant he had to keep his pining a secret for the rest of their lives. 

He would do anything before he lost him. Anything. 

He locked himself in a stall and tried to clear his head. It was proving more difficult than anticipated. 

Tsukki sat there for what seemed like hours, just trying to get a grip on his brain and his heart, trying not to let them get away from them. 

The second he heard footsteps though, he managed to compose himself. He flushed the toilet, even though he hadn’t used it, and came out of the stall; only to see his Tadashi right there. 

Everything he’d worked for suddenly fell apart. 

“H-Hey Tsukki? Are you alright? You just left so suddenly, and I, well I was worried about you and-“ he had to stop him before he combusted. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright. Are you?” he managed. Just barely. 

“I-I’m fine. I just wanted to check on you, are you sure you’re alright? You seem a little bit off, you know Tsukki you can talk to me about anythi-“

“I-I know. I promise I’m alright.” he tried to smile but he felt like it looked more like a grimace to his counterpart. 

To make up for any suspicion he might still have, Tsukki offered up his pinky, hoping it would be enough for Yamaguchi to wipe away the look of concern from his face. 

To his relief, he took it, and smiled that great big sunshine smile of his, which made Tsukki himself give a little more softness to his grimace. 

He washed his hands, because even though he didn’t use the bathroom, he still touched the appliances, and followed Yamaguchi out of the bathroom. He tried to push the thoughts he was having out of his mind, but to his dismay, they stuck there. 

-

And they stuck there for the rest of the day. 

So prominently, that every time Yamaguchi came close, he jumped a little bit, scared that he could read his mind. 

He knew, these reactions were probably helping him read his mind, but he couldn’t stop it nonetheless. 

It was when they were walking home from school that that famous look of concern from his Tadashi hit him again. 

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. “Tsukki,” he just barely spoke above a whisper. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he went to touch his arm, and Tsukki knew that if he jumped, he would make his Tadashi feel even worse, but he was already moving before the thought could finish processing. 

Shit. 

It looked like Yamaguchi’s heart broke right in front of him, and that shattered his own. 

Tadashi dropped his hand and suddenly Tsukki was jumpy all over again. 

“Um, I’m alright I promise, I’m sorry, I uh, I’m sorry, I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow,” and with that he was skittering away, wishing his legs would go faster. 

-

By the time he got home, Tsukki felt awful leaving him there like that. 

He felt awful as soon as he left Yamaguchi standing there. 

Like the worst friend on the planet. 

But he already was the worst friend on the planet, because friends don’t think of kissing other friends. 

Friends don’t get weird after years of close contact, just because...well...because nothing. Friends don’t get weird after years of close contact for any reason at all. 

_Except if maybe you wish you weren’t just friends-_

Something at the back of his mind told him. He tried to push it far away as soon as possible. 

He sat there in his room for a minute, staring at the ceiling. 

“No.” he told himself. Trying to convince himself, to trick his own brain, into letting it go. 

_Please let it go_

But the thoughts persisted. And eventually, he closed his eyes, letting himself have them. 

He thought of putting his arm around Yamaguchi as they sat outside on that very same bench they sat together on earlier that day, Tadashi’s leg draped across his lap. 

He thought about grabbing his hand as they walked to class, or to volleyball practice, or down the street. Not to a game, though, because then the other team would try to use their relationship to their advantage. 

And then he crossed the line again. He wondered how soft Tadashi’s lips would be under his thumb, and then what they would feel like pressed against his. He thought of grabbing his face in two hands while the smaller boys arms snaked around his waist. 

Suddenly he opened his eyes and groaned. If he didn’t admit it to himself he would have to go on like this forever, and that wouldn’t be fair to Yamaguchi. 

He let himself say it. 

Even if he would only say it once. 

Just to himself. 

“I’m in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi .” 

And he smiled just a little bit, hearing it out loud. 

-

The next day wasn’t much easier. 

Yamaguchi still waited for him to walk to school together. 

And when he greeted him with that sunshine smile of his, he knew it was over. He melted inside and he made his best effort to be as normal as possible and hide it, shove it deep down. 

That didn’t last very long whenever Yamaguchi fell into step beside him. 

“You feeling any better today? Tsukki?” always so concerned, Tsukki thought. 

“Yeah I’m alright. I told you I was alright yesterday.” he tried to keep his facade of monotonous responses to guard the thin barrier that was so, very close to breaking. 

His Tadashi was persistent, though. “I know you said that, but you weren’t. I could tell.” he rolled his eyes but he wasn’t annoyed, Tsukki could tell by the way he played with his hands nervously. He just genuinely wanted Tsukki to be alright. 

He hoped it would be enough of a show today to convince his Tadashi that he was. 

-

Unfortunately, about halfway through the day, it definitely wasn’t enough. 

But it wasn’t because Tadashi caught on. 

It was because, _Tsukishima himself,_ slipped up. 

He slipped up and it was bad. There was no coming back from this. 

The girl from yesterday was persistent. Persistent enough to ask Yamaguchi if he had something going on with Tsukishima. She blatantly, nosily, came out and asked Yamaguchi, if he and Tsukishima, were dating. Of course Tsukishima didn’t hear about this until quite awhile later after the events had transpired, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing for him when Yamaguchi brought it up during their second break.

Apparently he and the girl in question have first class together, so she took her chance while Tsukishima wasn’t there. At least that’s what Tadashi was relaying back to Tsukishima.

The boys sat on the same bench they did every other day, but this was not like every other day.

“And so I-I mean I didn’t really try to-I didn’t really say anything, because I wasn’t sure what to say, I didn’t know she was trying to confess to me or anything-“ Tsukki had to interrupt him. He didn’t want him to stress out over this. Especially because he felt liable. And maybe that fact was clouding his judgement. After all, even though he tried really hard to stop it, he definitely felt his ears heat up.

“Um, are you…alright? Im sure that would be super embarrassing for you but-“

“I wouldn't be embarrassed.” Tsukishima felt his eyes widen. “I’m sorry Tsukki! I just wanted to say I was sorry, Tsukki, because I didn’t really know how to respond, and I know that you wouldn’t want that getting out around the school and I-“

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want that?” Tsukki felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them. He wished he could sink into the earth. And time travel. With each syllable he felt his blush transfer from his ears to his cheeks and back again, successfully short circuiting his brain.

And Yamaguchi looked stunned. Not in a mouth open gaping kind of way, but in a way that he was wide eyed and certainly aware of what Tsukishima’s words implicated. 

“What I meant was,“ he tried to think of something that would lessen the blow of what he’d just done. “I uh, I have to go? I’ll uh, see you later.” Tsukki jumped to his feet as fast as he possible could and stretched his legs as far as they could go for each step, desperate to escape the situation. Head spinning, he went to hide in the bathroom once again, while Yamaguchi was still too stunned to move.

-

Once Tsukishima had reached the bathroom, he took a minute to assess what had just happened, after deescalating his heart rate of course. After fully replaying the scene in his head at least fourteen times, he decided he would never leave the bathroom ever again. Ever. He had basically just confirmed he wouldn’t mind everyone thinking that he and Yamaguchi were a couple. An Item. _Boyfriends_. To his _face. And then he ran._ Confirming it a second time.

And that was exactly why, since he couldn’t flush himself down the toilet, he decided he would absolutely never leave the bathroom again.

And because there was only one class left, he did exactly that. He didn’t bother opening the stall when people came in and out to see who it was. He heard quite a few people come in, he was pretty sure one of the first ones to come through the door was exactly the person he simply could not see right then and there. 

Of course he came looking for him, he was so sweet like that, to want to make him feel better at a time like this, when it was him, Tsukishima, who should be making him feel better. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He loved Tadashi, but he absolutely had to move schools and change his name. Not that his height and his natural blonde hair would make him very hard to trace back. 

But he wanted to shrink into a hole and never come out.

But unfortunately, eventually, he had to leave the bathroom, and as he looked over his shoulder every ten steps he took, just to make sure Tadashi never saw him, he really thought he was in the clear. Even managed to make it all the way out of the school before he saw him. His Tadashi. Waiting. For him. He looked nervous, bouncing on his toes, looking around. Until their eyes met and he brightened. Yamaguchi managed to illuminate the entire outside world, and he didn’t even know he was doing it. Tsukki wondered if he looked like this to everyone else that saw him, making it impossible to see anything other than his deep brown eyes and his dark green hair.

He felt his heart palpitating, unevenly at that, as he made his way toward his…friend? That he was in love with?

He didn’t know all the details yet. Nor did he know what on earth to call that.

But it didn’t take long for him to reach him. His Tadashi.

“Hi Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greeted him brightly, like nothing was off, or wrong, maybe even a little more enthusiastically than usual. Tsukishima was confused to say the least. But he went along with it. If Tadashi didn’t want to immediately call him gross or a freak, then he was going to cling to any sense of normalcy he could get, no matter how long it would last, which he didn’t expect to be long.

Tsukki kept walking like he usually does whenever Tadashi waits for him, and, as usual, Tadashi bounces to his side. Tsukki can’t help but feel like something is about to go totally, completely wrong. Off the rails. But he’s going to keep him as close as he can before Yamaguchi decided to drop the bomb. 

But it doesn’t come. The whole way to where they usually part, they don’t say a word. And so naturally, Tsukishima freaks out again. His head can’t seem to make any sense of why Tadashi isn’t yelling at him, or questioning him at the very least. But no, he just bobs along next to him happily.  
And for a second, he dares to hope that maybe his Tadashi feels the same way. Maybe he’s been thinking the exact same thing. Yamaguchi quite clearly had more emotional intelligence than him, but especially in this case. If he doesn’t feel the same way then why is he being so nice? Shouldn’t he be distancing himself from Tsukishima? 

A million questions are going through Tsukishima’s head, but he didn’t even ask one of them. 

“Um, so, I-“ He starts, but he doesn’t know where he’s going with this. Tadashi looks at him expectantly, but anything he was hoping to get across dies in his throat. “I guess I’ll, see you tomorrow then.”

Yamaguchi’s face falls but is quickly replaced by a small smile. “Okay Tsukki. Text me okay?” He manages.

Tsukishima doesn’t waste another second before striding off as fast as he possibly can, hoping to reach home and crawl under his bed, forgetting anything ever happened.

-

When Tsukishima got home, he threw open the door to his bedroom and flopped face down on his queen size bed. Though his bed certainly wasn’t small, his feet still dangled over the sides.

Of course, he would have to go and fall in love with his best friend. His only friend. And make everything weird. “Tadashi didn’t… didn’t even say anything. Is that a good or a bad thing…” He mumbled to himself. Pulling out his phone, he wondered if he should actually text Tadashi or not. He stared at the screen, reconsidered, and reconsidered again. In the end he didn’t, and he just decided to wallow in his idiocy. 

Until there came a knock at the door.

Both of his parents would have just come in, and his brother has a key. So who would come to their door at 4 p.m.?

He trudged off of his bed and made his way downstairs to see who was at the door, and when he looked through the peephole, it was none other than Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

Tsukki took in a sharp gasp of air, and put his back against the door before Tadashi’s sweet voice rang through, loud and clear. “Tsukki! I know you’re home! You don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Kei decided it was in his best interest to open the door, and there stood a fidgety Tadashi.

“Hey Tsukki, can we… talk?” Tsukishima’s stomach dropped. And as he opened the door further, his legs were suddenly leaden. This is what he’d been dreading. So, the time had come. This was the last time he’d see Tadashi up close, try to count the freckles on his face. This was the last time they’d be in the same room together, close enough to touch.

Tsukishima led Tadashi up to his room to talk in case he wanted to grab anything he might have left there when he decided that he never wanted to see Tsukishima again. Shutting the door silently behind them, and now sitting on his bed side by side, he tried to think of something to say. But he couldn’t. He was drawing a blank, but he felt like Tadashi already knew everything he was feeling anyway. Better to save the extra humiliation. 

“So Tsukki, I-“ Yamaguchi started, but then stayed silent for a little while. “I don’t…I don’t really know what you meant when you said that, earlier today but,” Here it comes, Tsukki thought. _Hang onto this because it’ll be the last thing you hear from him._

“But I…I feel the same way? I mean I don’t really care what people think but, you said ‘Why _wouldn’t_ I want that’ and I, well I don’t fully understand, why you said that, and I get that it was probably to make me feel better and all but…” Tsukki had drawn a blank. He was now currently staring at Tadashi, mouth slightly agape. If he had any sense of composure, it was gone now. 

“But…why-why did you say that Tsukki?” Tadashi looked up at him with a gentle apprehension, and Kei could’ve sworn that he fell in love with him all over again. 

Tsukki could only look at him for a few minutes, and he tried to splutter out a response, but he had nothing. He was so sure, so convinced that Yamaguchi had come here to tell him to leave him alone forever, to never look his way again, that he could never look at him like that, that every receptor in his brain just, stopped. Everything was at a standstill as they stared at each other.

“Kei?” Tadashi whispered.

And that was it for him. There was nothing he could do anymore, he was completely weak to Yamaguchi Tadashi. “Tadashi, I’m in love with you.” 

He heard Tadashi’s sharp intake of breath, and could only look at him, with his wide eyes, and his cheeks a little puffed out. He had just confessed to his best and only friend, that he was in love with him. _Okay, he’s probably in shock, so I should keep talking,_ he thought. 

“Tadashi I’m sorry, but I-I’m in love with you. I don’t know for how long, all I know is that-“ He stopped for a second, because the sudden change in Tadashi’s demeanor meant everything. It was confusing, yes, but it meant everything.

He was _smiling_. That _huge, sunshine smile,_ that he was famous for. He was smiling at Kei. And he couldn’t believe it.

“T-Tadashi?” He had to ask. Tsukishima prided himself on the fact that he was smart but even he knew he was not smart in the ways Tadashi was, like reading the room, and knowing how people feel. Tsukki was smart in the concrete ways of the world. Science made sense to him. Not human beings. 

Tadashi just smiled at him wider. “Tsukki, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can _remember._ ” 

“ _Really?_ ” Tsukki has to question further, voice heavy with disbelief, because he simply can’t fathom, that this little nervous ray of sunshine, his best friend, felt the same way that he did. 

“Of course, dummy,” Tadashi laughs a little bit, “I swear Tsukishima, you are so, so smart, but so, so dumb. You really didn’t know?” 

Kei can’t help it anymore. He smiles, and pushes their foreheads together. “Tadashi I-“ 

Yamaguchi shushes him, still smiling. “Kei, just be quiet.” And leant in to kiss the taller boy.

Tsukki couldn’t believe that he was alive. His eyes were blown open wide, staring at Yamaguchi’s closed ones, studying his face like he’d never see it again. A few seconds pass and Kei closes his eyes, and pulls Tadashi even closer. They stay like that for what seems like only moment, but In reality Kei knew it was longer than that, it just didn’t feel long enough, before Tadashi pulled back.

“Tsukki, wha-“ Tsukki has to cut him off, because he has to feel that again, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He pulls him in again and feels Tadashi come closer, balling his shirt together in his smaller hands, solidifying the moment.

It still wasn’t long enough before Tadashi pulls back again, and they both breathe a little shallower, and Tadashi looks down in embarrassment, because Kei simply cannot stop looking at him, after finally knowing what it was like to have Yamaguchi Tadashi’s lips on his own. 

“Kei?” Tadashi looks up, and Tsukishima doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he manages just to squeak out a small, “Yeah?”

“Does this mean we’re…y’know,…together? Like together together?” Yamaguchi’s looking anywhere but at Kei’s face, but it doesn’t matter. Kei has never seen anything more sweet in his entire life. Its _sickening_ and he doesn’t know how to deal with it but it’s _good._ It’s a good sick feeling.

“Im alright with that if you are.” Kei smiles, and tries to force Tadashi to look at him. When he finally does, he smiles again, that great big beautiful smile, with just a hint of nervousy, and Kei is like putty in his hands.

“Okay,” he finally answers, and Kei had never been more happy in his life. “That’s kinda good because y’know, when I told you, how that girl was asking me a bunch of questions, and” Kei mentally smiles at the fact that he just says _that girl,_ and doesn’t mention her by name, “well I said that I didn’t know how to answer but what I really did was just kinda nod when she asked if we were dating.” Tadashi smiles nervously, and Kei just smiles back, wrapping his arms around his freckled boy to pull him along as they fall back onto the bed in another kiss. 

“I suppose that creates less problems for us then, having to go out of our way to let people know that we’re off limits. I’m sure she’s already told everyone she knows.” Kei pushes up his glasses and gives Tadashi a smug smirk. Tadashi just laughs and puts his head in Kei’s chest. 

“Can't believe we got together before Hinata and Kageyama.” Yamaguchi mumbles. 

Kei just laughs and hugs him tighter. 

He couldn’t believe that he got to be even closer to Yamaguchi Tadashi than he was before.

-  
-  
-

heyooo author here, thanks for reading ! its nutso to think that other people are reading my mediocre fanfic. I woke up earlier than usual out of nowhere on the day I thought of the concept and quite literally could not stop myself from writing it, so I finished it in a day with a few breaks, and then as soon as I got my account verified here, posted it immediately. its been a looooong time since I've written any fiction, so I figured no better time than the present to get back in the swing of things.   
it only occurred to me that I may have made a few mistakes months after uploading (yesterday) after a re-read out of curiosity and hooooowee was it a bit embarrassing.   
anyways, ill have it all fixed up soon enough :) thanks for hangin wit me  
feel free to comment or reach out to me directly ! I promise I would love to hear from you  
peace n love ya'll


End file.
